Primal Rage (2016)/Fatalities
Here are most of the Fatalities for Primal Rage (2016), This page isn't entirely finished, I'll be sure to write all of them when I get the chance! Sauron Sauron gets 3 new fatalities, And has his classic ones. Flesh-Eating A classic fatality. Sauron's foe dies from their injuries while Sauron walks up to them, Roars, And then eats the flesh from their corpse. Carnage Sauron walks up to his opponent and starts biting them rapidly. Sauron's opponent dies from blood loss while Sauron roars in victory. Grape Crusher Sauron's opponent falls over, Unconscious. Sauron then finishes them off by jumping and crushing them, Turning them into a bloody mess. Bloodthirsty Sauron bites his foe's throat open, And blood starts spraying out of it. Sauron then drinks the blood from his opponent's throat, And he then bites the head off of his opponent, Then eats it. Rex Frenzy Sauron breaks the opponent's legs with his tail, Then he jumps on his opponent and starts eating their face, After he's done, He crushes his opponent's head and roars in victory. Saurian Chomp Sauron walks over to the opponent and bites down on his opponent's head hard, Completely crushing their skull. Diablo Diablo gets 2 new fatalities. Incinerator Diablo kicks his opponent down and begins to ignite them with his fire-breath, Completely burning their skin off. Fireball Diablo shoots out a Fireball from his mouth, Roasting his opponent, Turning them to ash. Infernal Diablo stomps the ground and sends his opponent to hell. Third Degree Diablo lets out a huge roar, And a giant Volcano comes from below his opponent, And it erupts, Completely burning them. A Sharp End Diablo rubs his feet against the ground and he rams the opponent with his horns, Piercing their heart and killing them almost instantly Talon Talon gets 3 new fatalities. Heart Wrenching Talon's opponent collapses to the ground unconscious, Then Talon roars in victory and then he rips through the opponent's flesh and eats their heart. Shredder Talon shreds his opponent, Turning them into a mangled, bloody mess. Stampede Talon's opponent falls over, Per usual, Talon then goes to the end of the screen and whistles, Then a stampede of baby Raptors comes and shreds Talon's knocked-out opponent. Bits N' Bites. Talon shreds his opponent, Similar to the Shredder fatality, But instead of becoming a mangled mess, They get cut to pieces, Talon then walks over and eats one of the pieces. Skullstomper Talon grabs their opponent by the tail (if they don't have a tail he simply just grabs them by the foot) throws them on the ground face-first and then stomps on their head, piercing his sharp feet through his opponent's skull. Killing them instantly. Ear Exploder Talon roars loudly and then keeps getting louder. The opponent starts shaking, they try to cover their ears but it doesn't work, they then roar in terror and completely explode in a burst of blood. Talon then crosses his arms and growls in victory. Slashfang Since Primal Rage 2 was canceled and Slashfangs fatalities were never really implemented. (Although we know what one may look like) most of the fatalities are new. Decap Slashfang decapitates his foe, looks up, and eats their head. He then wipes the blood off of his mouth and strikes a victory pose. The Strangler Slashfang rips out the opponent's intestines and strangles them with the intestines until they start foaming and die. Eye Gouger Slashfang gouges the opponent's eyes out with his claws and then breaks their jaws and rips their heart out, he then squeezes the heart. Vertigo Coming soon! Blizzard Blizzard gets 2 new fatalities. Brain Basher Blizzard pounds the opponent into the ground and then punches them in the face so hard that it goes through their head and knocks out their brain. Redemption Blizzard raises his hand up and the opponent's soul comes out of their body (turning them into a skeleton) and goes to heaven. To Da Moon Blizzard uses a wind-up punch and releases it, causing the opponent to fly straight over the horizon, and then land. Bellyache The opponent almost falls to the ground when Blizzard catches them, he then sticks his hand through their stomach and rips out their intestines. He then freezes them and breaks them, he then sticks the shards in the opponents throat and spine. Frostbite Blizzard rips out the opponent's ribcage and freezes it. He then opens their mouth and sticks it in the opponent's mouth. He then freezes the opponent completely and then shatters them. Armadon Armadon gets 3 new fatalities Meditation Armadon curls into a ball and meditates, causing electricity to shoot out at his opponent, causing them to go into a statue-like state, the upper half of their body then crumbles. Gut Fling Armadon knocks his opponent unconcious with his tail, he then roars and flings their guts around with his horn. Impaler Armadon kicks his opponent down and curls into a ball and shoots his back spikes into the air, they then land on his opponent and kill them. Tail Decap Armadon swings his tail at the opponent, the spikes then get stuck in their head and he attempts to take it out, but he then rips off their head. Horn Slit Armadon slits his opponent's throat using his horn and then snaps their neck Ball of Doom Armadon rolls into a ball and crushes the opponent. Floran The Seed of Life Floran walks up to her opponent and force-feeds them seeds. Suddenly, vines start coming out from their body and then they get completely ripped apart by a giant flower that bursts out of them. Nature Is Brutal Floran lets out a roar and a huge carnivorous plant comes out and bites down hard on the opponent. The opponent is roaring in fear until they are eventually stopped once Floran breaks their jaw with her tail. The plant then completely eats the opponent. Aquafin Red in the Water Aquafin lets out a ghostly call and teleports away by liquefying himself. A wave then submerges the entire stage in water. The opponent starts struggling and is about to drown. But then a Megalodon appears and bites down hard on the opponent's stomach, the force of the bite is so hard that their head comes off. Leaving blood to redify the water. The Kraken Aquafin opens up the ground which causes some tentacles to rise out of the ground, the tentacles then start to brutally tear the opponent apart, leaving them as only a bloody pulp. Acidlina Toxicity is Great! Acidlina spits out acid onto the opponent's face, They then start puking blood and their skin and skeleton melt completely Acid Rain Acidlina stomps the ground and roars. it then starts to storm, Acid Rain then falls from the sky and melts the opponent's flesh off, Acidlina then goes over to the fleshless opponent and rips them in half with her foot. Morr Mouth Full O' Molten Morr sticks one of his Molten Cannons in the opponent's mouth and fires a burst of Molten, completely blowing up their head and causing blood to rain down from the sky. Sore Throat Morr rams his horns into the opponent's throat and rips out their spine in the process. He then finishes them off by firing a full-charged shot from both of his Molten Cannons Necrosan Necrosan gets 4 new fatalities and his fatality from the canceled Primal Rage 2 Dissolve Necrosan shocks the opponent with his wings and they get dissolved into a pile of mush, Necrosan then laughs at their untimely demise. Brutalizer Necrosan stabs a hole through the opponent's stomach with his tail. He then breaks both of their legs and rips their arms off. He then breaks the opponent's neck and completely crushes their head with his foot. Jawdropper The opponent falls to their knees and roar in pain. Necrosan then walks over and rips their jaw off. He then splits their head open and puts their jaw in the split-open head. Executioner Necrosan scoffs and clenches his fist. Spikes made of bones then rain down and puncture the opponent in various spots, the spikes then puncture their eyes. Welcome to My World Necrosan makes some portals and kicks the opponent into them, blood then pours through the portals and the opponent comes out as a dismembered mess. Necrosan then chuckles in victory. Chaos Chaos gets 3 new fatalities and his classic ones, including one of his fatalities from Primal Rage 1. (you know which one) Golden Shower Chaos kicks his opponent over and urinates on them, their skin then completely dissolves and turns into nothing but a skeleton. Chaos beats his chest and roars in victory. Cannonball Chaos jumps into the water, which causes a giant wave, sweeping away the opponent, presumably drowning them. (this can only be done on stages with water in it) The Churl Chaos shoots a Power Puke, and then sucks it back in. The opponent then throws up their intestines and dies. Mega Burp Chaos well...burps, which sends the opponent's skin and flesh flying off their body, leaving just a skeleton. Snot Rocket Chaos sneezes, which sends some snot on the opponent's face, the snot turns out to be acidic, and burns their face. Grape Stomper The opponent falls over, and Chaos walks over to them and stomps on their head until it is nothing more than a bloody pulp Blur Speednado Blur runs around the opponent in a circle, creating a tornado that rips them apart. Kaboom! Blur runs to an extremely far distance and then runs back to the opponent, jumps in the air, and then pounces on them. Causing a Sonic Boom. The only thing left of the opponent is a puddle of blood In A Flash Blur jumps on her opponent and rapidly kicks their face with her legs, she kicks them so fast that their head is completely reduced to nothingness. Malkun Horde Frenzy Malkun lets out a screech, and smaller Pteranodons come flying out of the sky and eat the opponent's flesh until they are nothing more than a bloody mess. Peck Storm Malkun pecks the opponent numerous times, and when he's done, his opponent is shredded to pieces. Gorgon Coming soon! Parman Coming soon! Zapko Resurrection Zapko slits the opponent's throat with his claws and then resurrects them as one of his zombies after they die. Brain Eater Zapko eats the top of the opponent's head, and then eats their brain. Darpol The Ripper Darpol jumps onto his opponent and starts brutally mauling them, he then rips out their intestines and eats them Wind Force Darpol uses his wind powers to blow the opponent around, breaking their arms, legs, and finally their neck. DLC Fatalities Glargah Gold Digger Glargah stomps the ground which makes a shower of gold rain down, which crushes the opponent. Fortified Glargah turns his tail into solid gold, and swings it at the opponent, which is so strong that it knocks their head right off. Headstomp Glargah kicks the opponent onto the ground and crushes their head, which sends blood pouring all over him. Poko A Tasty Morsel Poko knocks the opponent down and starts eating them alive, they are then reduced to a skeleton. Eye Gouger Poko uses her claws to gouge the opponent's eyes out, she then uses all of her strength to rip their head off. Head Kicker Poko digs her foot into the opponent's neck and rips their head right off their neck and then kicks it off of the screen. Godzilla Kiss of Death Godzilla pries the opponent's jaw open and sends an atomic breath right down their mouth, their head then falls off and Godzilla stomps on it until it's a pile of bloody mush. Red Spiral Godzilla grabs the opponent and throws them into the air, he then charges up an atomic breath and then charges it up into a red spiral ray and blows them apart with it. Nuclear Godzilla grabs his opponent and uses his Nuclear Pulse on them, which reduces them to a skeleton, he then stomps on their skull. Category:Sub pages Category:Movesets Category:Special Moves Category:Primal Rage